Fairy's Tail - The book of END
by Siriandemi
Summary: Sometime a small change can turn the world upside down, or just lead it toward a better future. A story which Erza met Natsu and took him to the guild. A retelling of a good story about a awkward love interest. NatsuxErza/Natza/Naza and little/alot of Nalu(friendship).
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy's Tail - The book of END...**

**AN/**

_**Disclaimer**, I don't Own Fairy Tail, it does belong to Hiro Hashima, buy his manga or watch the anime..._

_Well, Here I am again... This idea had been messing with my head... It is Erza and Natsu pairing and little hints of Natsu and Lucy (best friend relationship)._

_Summary: Sometime a small chance can change The Flow of Times. Bending it toward another reality._

* * *

_**Fairy's tail - The book of the END**_

_**Chapter one**_ \- _A repeating, a change... A new start..._

_**July 7, Year X777 - Loneliness**_

Natsu Dragneel, a preteen boy with Sakura colored hair, was looking toward the sky waiting for Igneel, his father, to return. Hours passed, and nothing seemed to change. He sat down and hugged his knees in the small hut, built by his dad. He wore a white scale-like scarf and black pants holding up with ropes.

"DAD!" He called out, hoping his voice could reach the one who raised him.

_Break of scene_

Erza Scarlet, was on her way toward the guild, returning from a mission she had taken. The money from the completed mission would provide the necessary funds to buy a costume-made/magic-amour and weapons for her to use.

The mission was expected to take two weeks if traveled by the trains. However, since she lacked the resources, Erza had no means to travel than by foot. She didn't want to burden the guild, who had taken her in. She wanted to make her own income. Told them, that she would be back in a month.

She was a loner in the guild, well she did have Gray, who was more like a little annoying 'brother', he also kept trying to fight her. The boy had been the member since the year X774, while she only joined recently. The fight didn't last long. She destroyed the boy completely, which gave her the respect to take solo jobs.

"Dad!"

Erza stopped. The sound of the scream came from the direction to her right.

_\- Break of scene -_

Natsu picked a scent in the air. It was moving closer. He knew it was not Igneel. His nose was enchanted beyond any human or animal. His sense could easily pick, that whoever was getting close, was very powerful.

He didn't know if the person was an enemy or a friend, so he did what instinct told him. He had to wait and see.

"Are you okay?" A girl with red hair, about his age arrived in front of him. She wore an iron-plate armor, covering her upper body tightly. It was sleeveless, showing her arms. It gave the girl an aura of a balanced warrior. Her armor lacked the protection to her lower body, except the leather shoes, which guarded her from knees and down. The blue skirt seemed to just be there for fashion.

Natsu looked away, trying to hide his tears from the stranger, "No; My dad left and didn't return, and I am hungry." He answered with arms crossed.

"Well, it can't be helped, when do you think he will return?" The girl asked, her face was calculating, staring at the boy. She had noticed huge footprints in the area and feared the worse.

"Don't know, he was gone when I woke up" Natsu explained with his head down.

The girl sighed. She suspected, that whatever made the footprints in the area had something to do with his' parent disappearing.

"It does seem. I have time to spare. My mission didn't take that long. I could help you make something to eat while waiting?" The red-head said with a smile.

"Really, You can make fire I can eat?" Natsu exclaimed excited.

The red-head sweat-dropped, "I don't think it's the correct phrase. Don't you mean, make fire to cook food?" She asked with round eyes and a nervous look.

Natsu stared at the red-head in confuse, "Well; we do that too, but it's easier for me to eat fire then catch animal and fish out here." He explained.

"What?" The girl comically took a step back.

"Oh, I know. You are hungry too right? Well, you can eat my fire to get your energy back!" Natsu yelled. Flames came out of his mouth and headed toward the redhead.

The girl dodged by falling to the ground, then she jumped toward the boy, pinning him down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled. The red-head was holding his body down with her own, straddling his chest. Her knees were locking his arms in place.

Natsu stared at her in wonder, "Oh. Your fire can't reach that far, okay then." He said and opened his mouth, waiting."Aaahhh"

"What are you doing?" The girl asked. Natsu tilted his head, puzzled by the red-head question.

"Oh I know. I need to suck the fire out of you myself right?" Natsu grinned and with inhuman strength. He took the upper hand and pinned the girl beneath him.

_\- Scene break-_

Erza was too shocked by the share amount of strength from the boy to counter. Before she knew it, she was pinned down and the boys' lips touched hers.

A moment of silent...

Her fist tightened and was heading toward the boy's face, that was until he began to suck the air out of her lunges.

"Mhmf!"

The boy moved away from her, tilted his head as he was staring. Erza, on the other hand, was gasping for air comically. The boy seemed to notice something and removed himself from her.

"Sorry, I guess my weight stopped your breathing?" He asked. "By the way, where is your fire?"

The redhead turned to facing the boy. She let a dangerous dark aura escape her body subconscious. The pink-haired boy took a step back.

"What did I do?" He sweat-dropped...

Sometime later...

Ezra was cooking fish over an open fire. After beaten the boy up, she decided to catch food for them to eat. She had been waiting for the boy to wake up.

"What happened?" The Sakura-haired boy asked while rubbing his head. He seemed in pain.

"You kissed me..." Ezra deadpanned.

"I did?" He asked, "But you said I could eat your fire?"

"I never said that!" She argued, her eyes flicked in irritation.

"Oh, wait, is that fish?" He pointed to the fish on sticks, cooking over the flames.

Erza gave the boy a stoic glare, "He is sure of a simple minded, already forgotten..." Her mind told her.

"Yes, what is your name?" She asked. Ezra preferred to be direct in her approach.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, what is yours?" He answered while staring at the fish with star-filled eyes.

"Erza Scarlet" She answered and removed a fish from the fire and handed it to the boy, before took one to herself.

"That is a nice name, matching your hair, really beautiful too. It reminds me of flames" He grinned at her before starting to eat.

"Thank you" Erza answered with a smile and a small blush on her rather solemn face.

_Scene break._

After they had eaten their fill, Natsu was staring into the flame.

"Can I eat the fire now?" The boy asked the girl, nearly begging.

Erza comically shielded her body with her arms in shock. "What, are you serious?"

"Yah, I am still little hungry" The boy answered.

"Sure, go ahead" She relented, looking unbelievable at the seven fish, he devoured by himself.

To the shock of her, the boy nearly jumped into the fire with his head first, eating the flames.

"So much better" Natsu said, petting his belly satisfied.

Erza was staring openmouthed to what the boy had done. "What is he?" She asked herself.

Natsu hugged the back of his head and gave her a grin, showing his white teeth. "As thanks, I will help you with your fire problem!"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked. She didn't have any problem with fire after all.

"Well, you should breathe fire too!" Natsu explained like it was common for people to breathe fire.

"I see, then I would help you look for your dad" She answered with a bow, grateful that he would teach her new magic.

"Thank you!" The Sakura-haired boy said and was jumping around childish in excitement.

"First, you could describe how he looks..." The armored girl said with her finger pounded her cheek, trying to image the boys' father.

"He is a dragon, so it shouldn't be hard. I am not good with colors, but his scale is either red or brown, or both!..."

Erza wondered what she had gotten herself into... It was differently not how she pictured his dad.

* * *

_**12 November, Year X782**_

Erza had been looking for Natsu for a few hours. He had been isolating himself after the death of Lisanna Strauss. She knew that he didn't blame anyone, but also know that he cared dearly for the girl.

The young knight decided to leave Natsu alone since he still grieved for the girl. The guild atmosphere turned from cheery to sadness. The red-head wondered if she did the right thing by leaving him alone. It was first when she noticed Happy, who was sitting solely in the guild. She started to get worried for her friend/lover.

Lisanna was one of the shining lights, when it came to Natsu. She had something that Erza could not give him. It was the public show of affection. Her cheekiness and adorable smile could turn anyone a blind eye to the girl. Something, she had a problem showing.

When it came to the girls in Natsu's' life, Erza would rank Lisanna first. Since the day of the discovering of the 'Dragon' egg. She stepped a little back and let the girl spent more time with the 'dragon slayer'. She took more jobs alone, and in the end, It was like they were sharing the Sakura-colored boy between them.

Mirajane, who was the third girl and the elder sister to Lisanna, was also really close to him. She knew from observation, that she liked the boy/man. The elder girl likely would have tried to form a relationship, if it not was because of the rivalry between them. It was also a little turn off, since her own sister already 'claimed' the boy. It was probable the reason the older girl stepped back.

Erza believed, Lisanna was a perfect match for Natsu in every sense. She was little ashamed to admit, that Natsu and her had been more intimate and yet, hiding their relationship. Nevertheless, she did kind of pushed the boy into the direction of the white hair cutie. A part of her, wondered, if the reason for trying to get Natsu and the younger sister of Mirajane together, was because she wanted to taunt her rival.

However, she blamed herself for causing the boy a broken heart. She neglected him a little, because of her own fear, now his pain was hers. She always believed that it would be her, who was going to hurt him, if she ever admitted their relationship. But, having someone you started to fall in love with die, was not something she could predict.

_With Natsu... Scene break..._

Natsu was standing with his back to the sun, staring into the grave he made for Lisanna. She wanted to look into the sunset, so he decided the location should be in front of the hut. The hut was built by her, and had been used by them, when they were trying to take care of the dragon-egg as a family.

"Now you can gaze at the sunset forever, Lisanna" Natsu said with a sad smile, before placed a small bucket of flowers on the front of the tombstone.

"Natsu?"

Natsu sighed and turned to facing Erza, who was standing and waiting patiently.

"Erza?" He whispered. The girl walked toward him, ex-equipped her armor with her magic, before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I don't like it when you are like this." She voiced out. "You have been away from the guild for a week now..."

"I am sorry. I just want to..." He trailed off. His heart arched painfully every time his train of thoughts returned to the memories of Lisanna.

He might have not been intimate with Lisanna as he was with Ezra, but it still hurt. It was like a part of him was gone, and he had no idea how to fill the void.

Erza removed herself from him. He let his head down, staring on the ground. Natsu then felt her hands intervened with his, and was slowly being pulled toward the hut.

"Have you eaten?" She asked. Her face was soft, which was a rare sight, event for him.

"No, but I am not hungry" He told her, it was the truth. He didn't feel like eating.

"It can't be helped then" Erza said and pulled him down to sit next to her.

A rope made of flame was snaking playfully from her mouth, poking his lips. It wanted entry.

Natsu locked eyes with the red-head. Her face was giving a shy aura of mischievousness, another rare sight from the normal solemn stoic girl.

He shook his head, and opened his mouth, sucking the flame, slowly eating it. His face moved closer to the hers, before he knew it, their lips touched. He might not feel hungry, but he was sucking Erza dry for flames.

"You lied..." She stated with a chuckle, breaking their lips locking.

His smile finally reached the eyes as he was staring at the face of his first friend dazedly. She in return, pulled his face toward her, kissing him. It shocked the otherwise clueless boy, but he accepted nevertheless.

Sound of lovemaking could then be heard from the hut... However, no one was nearby to listen or witness the two...

_Break of Scene..._

Time passed and Natsu was resting his head between her breast, sleeping for what seemed to be the first time in weeks. It was a side of her. She had only shown when alone with her love, and lucky enough. The poor boy understood her reason.

Erza was scared, that what they had was all a lie. She was frightened of her own feeling, hiding herself under plates of armor. Afraid to let him in, she feared that people would use him against her.

She would never let anyone see this side of her. For the sake of the guild and her reputation, she needed to be strong and confident, strict and scary.

She had enemies, who would torture Natsu, If they knew of their relationship. They would do it just for the sake of hurting her.

It was one of the main reasons; Natsu wanted to be an S-class mage. It was to show her, that he could protect himself. The day he became S-class, would be the day they announce their relationship. It was his promise to her.

* * *

_**July 2, Year X784**_

**_The ports town, Hargeon, southern part of Fiore._**

Erza was on her way toward her S-class Job. Due to some difficulties, the ship departure was not for two hours, forcing the red-head to wait in town.

The young knight was having a good time eating sweet, while her trains of thoughts ran its course. Natsu was on her mind. It broke her heart in sadness, whenever, she decided to take a 'job' and leave her 'love' alone.

She was a 'S-class mage', while Natsu was only a mage in their guild. She could have taken him with her, but didn't feel confident enough in her own ability to protect him in this hazardous job. The job was so dangerous, event for one as 'strong' as herself. It was possible to get killed in second, if her mind was not 100% focus on the task.

"The Salamander is coming to town!" a female citizen yelled and rushed toward a mob of 'fan-girls'.

"Natsu?" Erza whispered and picked an interest.

"What are you doing here, don't tell me, that you are following..." She asked herself, and started to head toward the screaming girls. A tick mark soon formed on her forehead as she noticed the girls fawning around, who she believed, was Natsu.

"Salamander-sama!" The girls screamed in fan-girls mode, making the redhead more annoyed.

She pushed the girls surrounding the man away with little effort. Until she was standing in front of someone, who was differently not Natsu.

"I guess. I was wrong. You are not him..." Erza said with stoic face and turned away from the man, heading to the docking area.

The man was shocked, " Hey wait, If I told you my name is Salamander..." Erza was already long gone.

_Break of scene..._

Lucy Heartfilia stared at the empty space, a female knight look alike, once occupied. The girl broke the charm cast on her, which she was grateful for. She wished to thank the girl, but the red-head was already long gone.

A little show of magic from the man called 'Salamander', and he was taken away by some kind of fire magic. It lifted him into the sky.

Lucy scowled at the direction of the man.

"What a jerk!" She said to no one and walked away.

She was heading to the train station, didn't want to stay in this town any longer.

"Natsu I think 'Salamander' already left town!" A childish voice forced her attention toward an odd pair. A Pink-haired boy was walking away from the train station with a odd-looking blue cat.

"Why? We just got here!" The pink-haired boy whined.

"That is because you departed on the train..." The cat commented cheekily.

"You left me in the train!" The boy was pointing at the cat accusingly.

"I don't remember that, cat does have short memories..."

Lucy giggled as she was getting near them. She heard a little of their conversation. "The Salamander you are looking for is disgusting." She told them, completely interrupting the pair.

The Pink-haired boy was looking at her with eyes full of hope, making Lucy flush in embarrassment.

"Can you tell me more about him?" The Pinkette asked.

_Break of Scene..._

Natsu and Happy were eating their meals, while listen to the Girl...

"Are you really paying?" Lucy asked the Pinkette.

"yeMmfh," Natsu tried to answer with his mouth full.

"Natsu says, yes" The cat answered before returning to eat his fish.

" And I am Happy" The blue cat exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I am Lucy!" The blonde introduced with a cute wink. The odd pair nodded, waiting patiently for more info of the guy.

"Erhm, so you met this Salamander?" Natsu asked, swallowed some ramen. He was wondering if it was Igneel the girl met.

"Yes, However, the Salamander guy was using a charm spell. It's a kind of hypnosis spell. That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, but its sale was banned years okay." Lucy explained.

"Aye!" Happy commented.

"For a man to go that far just to be popular... What a creepy, disgusting jerk!" The girl sighed with an appalling scowl.

"mfhm..." The odd pair agreed.

"But thanks to a nice Lady, The charm was lifted..." Lucy said, deep in thoughts.

"I see..."Natsu sighed, the girl didn't explain what the guy looked liked.

"SO, what did the guy looked like any ways?" Happy asked after finished his third fish. "Does he look like a dragon?"

"Can he spray fire from his mouth?" Natsu added with hopes in his eyes.

Lucy was staring at them in confusion... "No... Why would he look like a dragon?"

"I have heard that a Salamander had come to this town, so we had to check it out... " Natsu explained with sadness.

"Aye, He could maybe be Igneel the fire dragon!" Happy commented.

Lucy sweet-dropped. She was not sure about believing the two. It sounded astonishing...

"No, he looks human, other than being a scum-bag... But he seems to use fire magic..." Lucy said, remembered how the guy left.

"Oh, I was hoping it was Igneel or another dragon, since Salamander sounded like a fire dragon..." Natsu pounded. His mind was miles away.

"And why would a dragon be in town?" She asked with an awkward expression. "...and something that big wouldn't be in the middle of the town anyway!"

First, the odd pair expression turned to confusion, then to shock, and last thoughtful. Natsu and Happy turned to looking each other in the eyes, before they both slammed their heads on the table with a groan.

"You just realized this now?" Lucy whispered, shocked by their lack of logic...

Time passed, and Lucy decided it was time for her to go. "Well, it was a nice date, how long are you guys planning on staying in Hargeon?" She asked, leaning forward with her chin resting on her hands and elbows on the table.

"Date?" Natsu asked with a straight face.

"Yes, since you are paying my meal..." Lucy said with a glint in her eyes and adorable smile.

The Sakura-haired boy rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Until I find this Salamander guy myself. We will stay a bit... "

"Aye!" The cat waved.

The blond nodded and rose from her seat, gave him a respectful bow, before leaving the odd pair alone...

_Scene break..._

Lucy was sitting on the bench, reading 'Weekly Sorcerer', laughing to some of the news and gossips.

"Fairy's tail..." The blonde sighed and hugged the paper dreamily. She had always been fascinated by the mage guild.

She decided to stay in the town for a bit longer, no point in leaving just because she met one bad-egg. Natsu and Happy, while being little rude were fun. "Maybe with a little table manner, he could end up becoming a boyfriend-materiel" She told herself, giggling a little about her own naughtiness.

Lucy returned to reading the magazine, turned a few pages until she got to the drawing cards. "Oh, this is Mirajane of Fairy's Tail. I wonder if someone like her would be so reckless too" She asked no one. Her mind wandered toward all the careless things the Guild had done. They helped a lot of people, but also destroyed more then desired.

The blonde sat arm-crossed.

"I Mean, how do I join Fairy's Tail?... Do I have to learn some strong magic?" She giggled by her own question, wondering if she needed to learn some very destructive spells.

"I wonder, if I have to go through an interview..." She pounded, trying to image all the scenery to enter the famous guild.

"Fairy's Tails, it is the coolest..." She said and pushed the thoughts away, before sighed with a juvenile grin.

"Hey there!" Salamander jumped out from the bush, startled her.

"!" Lucy fell from the bench, "Salamander!"

"I have been looking all over you..." The man called Salamander said with a cool smile on his face.

" I really want to invite such a beautiful girl like you to the party on my ship..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your charm would not work on me. The weak-point on the charm is awareness. As long as I know, your love charm would not work!" Lucy told the man with an audacious glare.

Instead of making the man step back. "I knew it!" He said with a smug look.

"I knew you were a mage when our eyes met." He told her with a knowledge smirk.

Lucy was forced to take a step back. She was ready to fight him if he tried something funny.

"It's likely because I am so cute..." She thoughts, believing that it was her good looks, which was luring the man toward her.

"There is no way I am coming to a nasty guy party..." She explained with a defiant stare, pushed her other thoughts away.

"Nasty... Me?" He asked, confused.

"I am talking about, how you are using charms to get popular!" Lucy explained and pointed at the rings on his fingers.

"It was only a trail. I just wanted to be a celebrity during the party" He explained with a calm look, showing the rings on his fingers.

"You are an Idiot..." Lucy said and started to walk away.

"Why do I have to be so cute, getting attention from scum-bag as him?" Her mind told her.

The man rushed after her. "You want to join Fairy's tail... Yes?"

Lucy's attention made a flip. She stopped and tilted her head to look upon the man with a questioned look.

"Have you ever heard of the Salamander from Fairy's Tail?" He asked.

"I have!" Her eyes went wide open. She couldn't believe that this guy was from her dream guild...

"You are one of the Mages from Fairy's Tail!" She yelled, still not believing the man.

"Well, Salamander at your service..." The man said and knightly bowed.

"It will be a wonderful party, won't it?" Lucy said and pushed her head toward the man's chest with worshiping eyes.

"Y-your personality is easy to understand, huh?" The man chuckled with a little sweat-drop.

"C-can I really join the guild?" Lucy exclaimed dreamy.

"Of cause, but please don't tell anyone about the Charms..." The man told her.

"Okay, OKAY!"

"I will see you at the party then..." Salamander said and turned to walk away with a wave.

"Roger!" Lucy yelled after the man, waving like a fan girl.

It was in that moment which the man was out of view. Lucy's mind returned to normal.

"Rah! I fell for a pseudo charm!..." Her head lowered in shame.

Then another realization stuck her.

"I can finally join the guild!" She yelled and jumped with fist in the air.

"Woohooo!"

"I will just have to be friendly with the idiot... thihi..." She giggled to her 'master plan', before calming herself down a little.

"Idiot?" Natsu asked, interrupting her train of thoughts.

Lucy turned around to the sound. She was still thrilled about being able to join her dream guild, that she hugged the boy without care.

"Hi, Natsu, Happy, what a lovely day... Salamander guy said I could join his guild!" Lucy screamed in exciting...

"Really?" Natsu asked, wondering which guild it was.

"Oh, Sorry... But I need to get ready... See you later!" The blond said and rushed away.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other. "So that was Salamander..."

"It is confirmed, Natsu. That guy don't look like a dragon." Happy said, still looking at the empty spot the girl had occupied.

_Scene break, Night time..._

"We been walking all over the town... Where should we head next, Happy?" Natsu asked. He was getting tired...

"Hey look, that is the ship... Salamander-sama's Ship!"

Natsu tilted his head around to look at two girls, one with black hair and the other blonde. The dark-haired one was pointing to a light in the ocean. He narrowed his eyes, and spotted a lonely ship. It looked like it just left the docks an hour ago.

"Aaawwww, I Wanted to go to the party too..." The black-haired girl exclaimed with a wistful look.

The other girl had one hand on her hip. She narrowed her eyes at the ship.

"Salamander?" She asked.

"You don't know about him? He is the great mage, who is currently in town..." The girl with a dreamy look explained.

"I do know about a Salamander..." The other girl argued. Her eyes narrowed at Natsu. She just spotted him staring at them.

The girl next to her didn't seem to notice. She moved her hands to her heart. "Yes, they said, that he is from Fairy's tail!"

"Fairy's tail!" Natsu said with a hatred whisper, forcing the girls to really noticing him.

"Aren't you the Salamander from Fairy's tail... Shouldn't you be on your ship?" The blond-girl asked, making the black-haired girl look at the boy and her friend in confuse.

"He is from Fairy's tail, you say?" Natsu asked the black-haired girl, making her step back in fear.

"Natsu, Lucy said, that the' Salamander guy' did ask her to join his guild..." Happy commented.

All tree humans were now looking at the cat.

"Wait... wait, there is two salamanders in Fairy's tail?" The black-haired girl suddenly asked.

"I don't know who this 'Salamander' is, but I never seen that guy's face in the guild!" Natsu told them with a glare on the ship.

Flames erupted beneath his feet and like a rocket, he flew toward the ship, leaving Happy with the two girls.

"I better get the authorities... " The blond-girl said, dragging her friend with her.

"What, I don't understand?" The black-haired girl yelled.

"That Salamander on the ship right now is a fake!" The blond said and showed her a special edition of Fairy's tail members. "See, this is a special guild picture, only 100 had been made, with copyright magic in place!. .That guy who just flew away is the real deal!"

"But... but"

"Ya, I remember that!" Happy pointed at himself. Somehow the cat ended between them.

"Look, there is a text above Natsu's head... Salamander!"

"Wait, Natsu is Salamander?" He asked the blonde, the girl shrugged.

Happy then stare at the ship... "Lucy said, the guy used charm on people!... " The cat suddenly jumped to the air. Angel-like wings puffed behind him and he was soon flying toward the ship.

"Natsu, we have to beat that guy! He also took your name!"

_Scene break...Later on the ship_

"So, you name is Lucy, what a pretty name" The man said with his lips tilted up, making him look handsome.

However, Lucy was disgusting by the 'Salamander' guy.

"I can do this..." The voice in her head repeated.

"Thanks!" She answered with a fake smile. If the man noticed it was fake, he didn't comment.

"Let's toast with a glass of wine, shall we?" He offered and started to fill one of the glass with red wine.

"Don't you need to attend the other girls?" Lucy asked, wanted to be left alone. Her mind was repeating "Patience".

"I just feel like drinking with you?" The man said and with a lazy wave of his hand over the wine, the liquid lifted up in small balls, heading toward Lucy.

"Argh, he is annoying!" She screamed in her head.

"Now, try to open your mouth and let the pearls of wine slowly come in..." He told her with closed eyes and a fake assuring smile.

"Where did he get all this pickup lines from?!" She asked in her mind, but opened her mouth nevertheless, waiting...

Suddenly, she swapped the wine away with her left hand. "What are you planning?" She asked, sending him a deadly glare.

"This is sleeping drugs, it's is?"

"Ooh, how did you know?" He asked and playfully bowed in defeat.

"Don't misunderstand me. I really want to join Fairy's Tail, but I have no intention to become your girl!" She said with hands on her hips, sending daggers with her eyes.

"What a handful girl, you are..." The man chuckled, nodded to something behind her.

"You are a bad girl, if you just sleep peacefully. You would not have to get hurt" A man said behind her, grabbing her arms.

Lucy turned her head around to look behind, noticing many more men standing. They all had one thing in common; they were carrying sleeping girls on their shoulders.

"Good work, Salamander-sama" One of the men said.

"What the heck is this?" Lucy screamed in panic. "Who are you?"

"Welcome to our slave-ship. I must ask you to be silence until we reach Bosco" The salamander guy said with a chuckle.

"Wait, Bosco... What happened to Fairy's Tail?" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"Just give up, you are our merchandise now... " Salamander explained with a smug grin.

"Then the other girls..." Lucy finally understood. These guys were slave-trader.

"That is our Salamander!" One of the men yelled.

"This girl is immune to charm, so we have to train her a little before reaching Bosco..." Salamander told the men, making them all glee with exciting.

"Why you..." Lucy yelled, only making the men laugh at her.

Booom!...

A Sakura-colored hair boy entered through the roof, a hole he made with a single hit of fist.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, remembered the guy who invited her for a meal.

Natsu was hovering in the air, a steady stream of flames from his feet was keeping him up. "Fairy's tail!" He yelled at the man.

Lucy didn't know why her friend acted with hatred, but it did look like the Pinkette disliked anything related to the guild.

Salamander sent a sphere of fire toward Natsu. The fireball hit the boy and explode in huge ball of flame.

"Natsu" Lucy yelled, believing her new friend was killed by the attack.

"I hate interruption, you got someone else trying to rescue you?" The man asked with a lazy attitude, like it was daily stuff.

"Gross, what a nasty flame, are you really a fire wizard?" Natsu asked, with a gleeful grin, slowly eating the flames.

It shocked everyone and not a single person staring at the boy, could believe their eyes.

"Natsu, that guy pretend to be you!" Happy arrived, "I think he is trying to make a harem!"

Natsu licked his lips..."What? Really?" He asked the man with huge eyes.

"Stop it you two... He is turning girls into slaves!" Lucy yelled.

"Right..." The boy said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I might forgive you for pretending to be me, but using the name of Fairy's Tail... I am all revved up!"

"Bora-san, I know him. He is the real Salamander" One of the man said, pointing at the pink-haired boy in fear.

"Don't Call me that!" The man now known as Bora yelled. It was his last words. A fist made of fire hit him right between the eyes.

The men were shocked and Lucy managed to get free. She took a golden key out. "Now your dirty scumbags. It is my turn... Gate of the golden bull, I open thee!" Lucy yelled.

"Taurus!"

A cow-like man materialized out from nowhere.

"Oh, Lucy, you still have nice boobs!" Taurus said with heart in his eyes.

Lucy face darkened, sweating. "Not know, can you beat these men up, they are trying to turn women into slaves..."

"I do anything for you, Lucy with nice boobs!"

"Why does every male characters she knows a pervert?!" Her mind screamed in agony...

_Scene break, sometime later..._

Natsu was still hovering in the air. They had defeated all the men on board.

"How long can you remain flying?" Lucy asked after waking the other girls up.

"So long as needed" He told her with a confident look. The blond nodded and started to explain to the other girls what was going on.

"Natsu... I finally turned the ship around... It is heading back to the town." Happy said pointing at the land, which was getting closer in a fast rate.

The girls cheered excited toward their hero, making Lucy and Natsu blush in embarrassment.

"Good... " He was interrupted as the steam of fire beneath him suddenly stopped and forced him to the deck. The movement caught everyone off-guard, as the hero fall to his knees, then to the ground. His face turned green.

The girls, who were looking at the young man, all had the same thoughts..." That was rather lame..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell that Natsu has motion sickness, that is why, I put the ship to full speed... So he can get off faster..." Happy told them cheekily, everyone turned toward the town with an odd expression.

"Shouldn't we be slowing down about now?" A girl asked, pointing toward the income dock and few parking ships...

"Why?" Happy asked in confuse...

Booom...The ship rammed into the dock...

_Scene break..._

Rune-knights were standing around Lucy, Happy and Natsu. "We are grateful for the help, but you guys destroyed half of the dock and a few ship?"

"Aye" The blue cat yelled.

"However, we will let it slide..." The Rune-knight captain said, as he eyed the citizens, whom was sending him glares.

"Oh okay..." Natsu said. His mind couldn't believe, that he was getting off with only a verbal slap. Normally, they would try to beat him up, or lock him in a cell for damaging stuff...

The rosy haired boy turned to Lucy, grabbed her wrist," Come on, we heading home..."

"Home?" Lucy asked perplexed.

"Yes, to Fairy's Tail?" Happy explained to her.

"But... Why?" The blonde still didn't get it.

"Because you are an awesome mage!" Natsu said with a grin, making the girl blush.

The people around them started to whisper... Natsu didn't really understand them. However, he gave Lucy his most assuring smile, showing his white teeth that caused some of the girl to awe with hero-worship and dreamy smiles.

Not knowing, that on an island to the far south of the town. Erza was heading toward a volcano. "Why do I feel that Natsu did something, I am not going to like?" She asked herself, a form of jealousy consumed her.

The monster hiding on top of the volcano was watching the red-head. He just didn't know it would be the last thing he saw... Because, Erza was angry, very angry... But that was another story...

_**To be contined...**_

* * *

_**AN/**_

_Like dislike, Does it feel like cannon... believable characters?_

_If you guys know me. I am not turning girls into Airhead... Just because they fall in love... I am not making them into submitted love-sick puppy either... Really guys?..._

_Just saying, that it is not my style... I will play with hormones and stuff... but making girl too silly and submitting... seemed rather off and not real..._

_Not an exploited smut... Don't need it... But it's M-rated for mentions of some stuff that people would get to jail, if they ever did it in real life... But this is Anima/cartoon/manga.. Everything is overestimated..._

_Like this... You see someone hit a person in anime... It is not abuse!_

_Duh..._


	2. Chapter 2 - New Friends

**Fairy's Tail, The Book of END**

_**Auto notes,**_

_Some of you guys might hate me for putting this chapter late, but that could easy be explained. I got a full time job, and a part-timer in a store. Then suddenly a certain person contacted me and wanted my help making a story for a "collector". So all my free time was spending creating the basic Lore/background before we really could start. I got money from it, but since it's an original work, I don't mind telling you guys about it._

_Fan-Fiction is harder to write by the way, since you still need to follow the unspoken rules. You need to follow the lore/background, only allowed to change a few. To me, Fan-fiction need to be as close to the lore as possible. The person who writes/made these good stories took time to create a world, which as a writer I truly respect. So please buy the original._

_Still, this story will be a slow update, I am truly sorry for it, but it can't be helped. I did actually bought the work, but had problem with translation. Seeing Fairy Tail in anime, and reading the mange is not the same :)_

_Enough with my rambling, here is chapter 2. (PS; this is a spontaneous writing)_

_(Little update, it seemed my auto-correction changed _Erza into Ezra.. how embarrassment to not notice that... erhm.. sorry :P)

* * *

**Fairy's Tail, The Book of END**

**Chapter 2 - **New friends!

* * *

_**July 2, Year X784**_

One hours before midnight... With Lucy, Happy and Natsu

"Can you guys slow down?" Lucy whined behind Natsu and Happy.

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head around, nodded with a sigh. "Let us go in there, away from the road..."

Her eyes narrowed toward the area, her new friend was facing. "That's a scary forest..."

"Did you say something Luigi?" Natsu asked, tilted his head in confuse.

"It's Lucy!" The girl exclaimed annoyed.

"Right..." Natsu answered, "Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" The blue cat yelled, fully understood what Natsu wanted with him. He jumped into the air, magic wings formed on his back.

"There a small clearing that way, Natsu!" The cat yelled above them.

* * *

_Scene Breaker... Later..._

"Why did we have to stay away from the road?" Lucy asked. They finally finished preparing for the coming night.

"It's a good chance, that you will end up fighting if we stay near the road. Beside Natsu doesn't like to be disturbed in his sleep..." Happy commented after swallowed a piece of raw fish.

Lucy turned to facing the boy, who was already sleeping, if his snore was any clue toward his state of mind. "When did he fall asleep and changed his clothes?" She amused in awe. Natsu was an odd fellow, Lucy knew from day one, but seeing him peacefully asleep, a small blush managed to reach her cheeks.

Her expression changed to a more unbelievable one, when the sounds of chain-saw started to escape from the Pink-haired man...

"He seems so peaceful while sleeping... But I really need to do something about his Snore!" She said with a nervous face.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"So, Happy, what kind of magic does Natsu use? I only read that he used unique fire magic, which you can't learn from books..." Lucy asked, trying to start a more productive conversation with the cat.

Happy moved and sat next to Natsu's head, took out a metal cup and placed it above his friends' mouth. "I will explain after I heat some water..." The cat said with cheeky smile and concentration on his face.

"Right..." Lucy answered with an awkward chuckle, not sure how to respond to the cats' behavior.

"Natsu's magic is ancient magic, taught by Igneel. " Happy answered later.

"Igneel, that is the fire dragon you guys have been looking for?" Lucy asked, remember the name from earlier.

"Aye" Happy commented.

"So, it's possible for Natsu to teach me his magic?" Lucy wanted to know, after all, ancient magic were powerful and very rare. It might be possible to learn it from books. Practical, It was way harder to learn without someone teaching, who already in the know.

"It's is complicated... " Happy said with a dark look.

* * *

_Scene break- Flashback._

"More... More Natsu!" Erza yelled with burned clothes and flames around her. She was slowly trying to eat his fire.

"Okay, get ready, here it comes!" Natsu warned, seeing the red-head gave him a single nod, he took a deep breath.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Flames spew from his mouth, engulfed the young girl in fire, turning anything around her to dust.

The fire surrounded Erza suddenly started to disappear and concentrated into a whirlwind center around her mouth. It was slowly being sucked in, she was eating his flames!

A moment of silent between the two. Erza was slowly breathing in and out. Her eyes burned with fire and power.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Erza suddenly yelled, flames were concentrated in a huge beam toward Natsu. He managed to protect himself with his arms.

"It's still not as strong as yours..." Erza sighed in shame, panted to the stain on her body from using the unique attack.

"It's just a little off..." Natsu argued as he was dusting his clothes, completely unharmed.

"Your fire seems to amplify my overall magic power. However, the burst on my own fire magic is triple or more when I have eaten your flames... Except dragon slayer" Erza explained. She moved to a nearby tree and sat down to rest.

Natsu nodded and sat next to her, their shoulders were touching.

"Also, the amount of magical burst aren't the same either. " Erza said, her head tilted to facing the boy.

"If you ate my fire attack, instead what I gave you freely, you are getting less magical burst?" Natsu asked, his own mind came to the conclusion.

"Aye" Erza answered with a look of desire, only seen when she was eating her strawberries cake. "Now, to your own training!"

"!?" Natsu suddenly burst with energy and was trying to get as far away from the girl...

_Scene break- back with Lucy, Happy, and a sleeping Natsu..._

"Why?" The blond asked, "And why you got that dark- blank away look!?"

"Fire isn't going to work on Natsu... " Happy commented, ignoring the last question.

"Eating and punching with fire... I already noticed that from the fight on the ship..." Lucy whispered.

"It's not that... Dragon's lungs spew flames. It's scale melt Flames and it nails are dressed in flames... " Happy added with pride. "He used ancient magic, which converts his body to a dragon's constitution... It's a dragon interception magic... Dragon slayer Magic..."

"Dragon slayer magic?" Lucy asked

"Look..." Happy said and forced Natsu's mouth wide open.

She could barely see it, but it was there. A small fire was burning and lights the deep of his throat...

* * *

_Scene break... S-Rank mission with Erza._

"Ha ha ha, Me eat wizar, maks me dtrong!" The monster laughed. It was covering in snake like scales, resemble a big gorilla with a reptile head and huge horn on its forehead.

Erza was panting heavily, the monster had lured her into the deep of the dormant volcano. The heat was still there. They had battled for hours and nothing seemed to affect the giant.

"Dhis plase is barm, maks you dashdy!" The monster yelled, pointing at the read-head with a stupid grin.

"You are an intelligent being and also strong, but I can't forgive you for what you have done to those before me... " Erza yelled and pointed her sword at the monster.

"Ha ha ha, Oly Pi're urts me, ba me eat Pi're doo!" The monster argued.

"Hn" Erza sighed, her lips tilted upward. "You just explained your weakness... and I also figured the source of your power..."

The monster respond was to rub the top of its' head confusedly.

"I should also tell you... The heat doesn't bother me anyway..." Erza commented with far-looking smile.

Her body started to glow in lights, ex-equipping her armor and re-equipping with new design, new look.

It was the same design as her 'Heart Kreuz Armor', except for the colors. The skirt was black from above, red and pink flames beneath, making it looks like it was burning.

The metal was more a less dark gray and gold where the steels were linked together. The Kreux icon was in the same place as the original. It was colored red and the guild marks underneath was pink. The normal black leather boots had also gained some color with red pink flames...

Her hair was sat as when she was wearing Armadura Fairy armor, but as pony tail instead of braid. The tiara which was holding most of her red-mane in line was colored the same as her armor, metallic gray and pink in the form of flames.

However, another thing was added, it was the cape. This time it was colored black from the ground up and pink-red flames from her neck and down. It also had bony like structure. Seeing her from the back, it would look like her hair was the reason for the unique burning, like a candle fire upside down.

On her left arm, she was holding a shield with the same color as her armor. The Fairy's Tail icon in pink.

Her right hand, she was wielding a black mighty Katana-like sword. It was a single-edged long-sword.

"This is, The Dragon knight." She explained with a solemn face. "Comparing to my other armors, it's ability are rather unique..."

Her sword burned from the sharpened edge. The cape behind started to change into wings, Dragon wings.

"This sword doesn't slice, it burns..." Erza said and slowly slicing the stone like a warm knife through a butter, literally.

* * *

_Scene-break - flashback... A year earlier..._

"Hey, Erza, why are you making another flame based armor?" Natsu asked.

Erza was merging Lacrima into her costume-made armor, turning it into magical item.

"It is not the same, this armor is based on the dragon-slayer magic. More correctly, it's based on your ability to eat magical element..." Erza answered, not even looking away from the items.

"You eat fire too..." Natsu argued not really comprehending her reason.

"True, but I figured out, after trying to eat fire not from you... My body can't adjust as fast..." Erza answered with a sigh.

"I don't get it..." Natsu said and sat down.

"You flames is the only fire I can eat without problem, since you already made sure it's apposite to my body... My body isn't adapting fast enough without your contribution..." Erza tried to explain.

"I still don't get it..." Natsu answered with a frown.

"It can't be helped..." She said with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

"Natsu... I am concentrating!" She finally faced him with a dark look.

"Sorry... So will this be your strongest set?" Natsu asked, completely forgotten about her dark look toward him.

Erza shook her head, stopped her work from fusion the items. "It's actually the weakest armor, that is why I need this shield. The shield will absorb the magical attack, and burst the magical power on the armor and the sword. However, it will only work with fire, since it's the only element I learned to eat."

"Really, so it's possible for the shield to absorb different elements?" Natsu asked, forcing Erza to look in wonder.

"Yes, in theory it's the user own ability, since I understand how to eat fire from you. It's possible for me to turn it into my own power." Erza explained.

"Why do you say it's the weakest armor then?" Natsu asked, wondering how that kind of ability was weak.

"Compare to my other armors, those armors already provide magical boost to my own magical power. Like my Flame empress armor. It reduces fire attack on me by half. The truth is, the armor actually boost my own magical fire resist and power by 50%. The armor makes it possible for me to use high level fire attack. Otherwise, my fire magic is not as powerful as those specialized." Erza explained.

"Let's say I understand..." Natsu said with a nervous chuckle.

Erza gave the young man a look that promised him three days of education torture. "It does seems, we need to go over the magical basic before I am letting you making your own armor, Natsu..."

"Three days without food or sleep...?" Natsu sweat-dropped, fully remembered when he was lectured due to his lack of education.

Erza nodded, but gave him an assuring smile, nevertheless. "But, I will try to explain so you can understand: The armors' weakness is also the strength. Weaker the fire attack, more power it gains. To fully boost it's potential, I can only take attacks, which I believe my own magic can handle. However, more attacks, equal increase in what I can absorb... In the end, the armor could be more powerful if used correctly in battle..."

"Oh..." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Does that mean, if I feed you lightning, you can do the same with that?"

"Lightning?" Erza asked perplexed, wondering why Natsu sudden asked about lightning.

"Yes, remember, that I tried to eat Laxus lightning?" Natsu said.

"Of cause, you end up being sick for two weeks!" Erza said with a scowl. "That was very idiotic... "

"Well, look" Natsu grinned and showed her his right hand, flames and lightning were mixing together. His face changed and he was looking more tired.

Erza observed her 'lover' with a calculating look. "It seems, you are using more magical power, since your body have not fully adapted to lightning. Returning to your other question, yes, it will be the same..."

"So, I just need to feed you lighting like I did with fire?" Natsu said with a gleeful look.

"Yes, but let us wait until you mastered the element..." Erza reasoned. "Just don't overdo it. I will change to my Lightning Empress Armor after I finish with... The Dragon Knight"

"Awe man... I wanted to find Laxus and fight him!" Natsu whined... Only to be hit on the head by Erza, making him fall unconscious with head first between Her legs.

* * *

_Scene break... Back with Erzas' S-rank Job._

The monster had sent countless of fire based attacks against the red-head, which she kept blocking with her shield.

The attacks seems to have no end, as hours passed.

"Either your attacks are weaker, or I really don't need my shield anymore" Erza said and magical transported her shield away.

The monster slammed his fist toward the red-head, believing her for an easy prey after removal of the shield, but she easily stopped it with her left hand. The attack was so powerful, the shock-wave cracked the ground around Erza.

Erza expression was solemn, until the monster spew fire from its mouth. It shocked the red-head, since her left hand was still occupied by his fist. However, she didn't move from the spot.

"It's finally time to end this" She said and sent the monster to the far wall with a simple push. The flames from his attack was slowly being sucked into her armor.

Suddenly, her sword glowed red and flames erupted. It reminded her of Natsu dragon fist. "This will be my last attack..." She warned before flames erupted from her feet, sending her up in the air and sword ready for a swing.

* * *

**_Scene-break... July 3, Year X784_**

"Lucy?"

"Who is calling?" Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on something warm. It was hard and soft in the same time.

"Lucy, I don't think you should do that... "

"Let me sleep... So warm..." She answered with a cute yawn.

"You sure lives your life dangerous, Lucy..."

She had no idea what the voice was saying. "Just let me sleep, too early..."

"Oh no, if this get back, you be killed for sure!"

"Killed!" Lucy jumped from her spot to sit. She was fully awake with huge eyes. She noticed a blue cat and her mind raced toward the yesterday events. "Happy!"

"Aye!" The cat exclaimed with a thumb up.

"What where you talking about?" She asked the odd magical cat.

"You was sleeping on top of Natsu" The cat answered with eyes full of respect.

Lucy nodded, straightened her arms out with a yawn, before rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, her mind registered to what the cat had said. She looked down and saw Natsu still sleeping, spotting wet area on his chest, which her mind told, was her drool. Lucy comically jumped as far away from the spot, with arms shielding her body, eyes huge and unbelievable.

"Aaah" Was the sound, which managed to escape her mouth, before her hands stopped the scream from really waking the young man up.

She turned slowly toward the blue cat," Don't you dare tell him... And what do you mean, I will be killed?"

"What, I think you are imaging stuff, Lucy... I don't remember saying that." The cat answered innocently, too innocent.

The blond girl shook her head in annoyance. "Don't you dare say anything. I don't want his head to get big, just because I accidentally slept on top of him!"

"I do like you Lucy, so I don't want to see you get killed after all..." The cat agreed with a cheeky grin.

"Hah, what you mean by getting killed, Natsu wouldn't kill me.. would he?" She asked with a nervous look toward the sleeping young man.

"Not Natsu..."

"Who then?"

"Who what?" The cat asked confusedly.

"Will kill me?" Lucy exclaimed irritated.

"Lucy, you have someone, who will try to kill you?!" Happy yelled childish, running in circle.

"No, you..."

"Natsu, Natsu wake up, someone want to kill Lucy!" Happy ran and shake the poor sleeping young man.

"The Cat is doing this on purpose..." Lucy grimaced.

"Yosh, I am all fired up!" Natsu jumped into a fighting stance, fully awake.

"It's nothing Natsu... Beside, why couldn't we take the train?" Lucy asked, trying to change the topic. She didn't want the evil blue cat to accidental say, that she slept on top of him.

Natsu was looking at her with horror in his eyes. "You are cruel, Luigi..."

"What do you mean I am cruel!?" She yelled childish before closing her eyes, feeling a headache was coming. "And it's Lucy!"

"It's because Natsu has motion sickness, have you forgotten, Lucy?" Happy said.

Lucy blinked, her mind remembered yesterday event, "Oh... I am sorry, I did forget..." She said, tilted her head toward Natsu with an apology look, only to have her jump back in shock. "When did you changed your clothes?"

"I just did, are you sure you are alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked with an odd confusing look.

Lucy in that moment decided to fall down to her knees... " Can we just start walking, please?!" She asked, nearly in the blink of anime tears...

"But Lucy, what about your clothes?" Happy asked, forcing the young girl to look at her own clothes... Or how she was half wearing the pajamas, or the lack of it. She was fully showing her intimates part... Soon anime tears starts to escape her eyes.

* * *

_Scene break, a few hours later._

"Magnolie!" Lucy said and pointed at the city sign.

"Aye!" Happy jumped up with a thumb up.

"So this is the home city of Fairy's Tail?" Lucy asked, eyes wandered.

"Yes, and to the other side of the city, is the guildhall!" Happy explained while walking next to her. Natsu was walking up front, sniffing to the air.

Lucy noticed that his pacing was getting slower as they neared the guild.

"Is there something wrong, Natsu?" She asked the pink-haired man.

Natsu was not responding. She turned to ask the cat about it, but the cat was running away in another direction. "Happy where are you going!" She called after the cat.

"I forgot some fish, be right back!" Happy yelled before he was out of sight.

Lucy rubbed her forehead in confuse. "What is wrong with Happy? He looked scared" She pounded and turned to facing her new friend.

_A moment later._

They had arrived at the entry to the Fairy's Tail guild hall. Lucy was standing with a dreamy look. She couldn't believe she was standing here.

Natsu on the other hand was debating on how to enter the guild. Nevertheless, he opened the huge door and poked his head inside, like scouting if everything was clear. Sighed in relief, he kicked the door wide open.

"We are back!" He yelled, forcing everyone to turn their heads around to look at the new comers.

"Welcome back, Natsu" the waitress named Mirajane said with a cute smile and a wave, while she handled beers to the guild members.

"Hah Natsu, I read about you in the newspaper, destroying half of the docks did you?" Krov said with a laugh, he had two large front teeth.

Natsu walked right toward him, and kicked him in the face, sending the man flying to the other side of the guildhall, destroying a few tables on the way.

"Bastard, you gave the wrong info! That was not Igneel!" Natsu yelled with shaking first to the unconscious form of Krov.

Somehow it was what started the brawl, as everyone started to jump each other.

Lucy was little perplexed, but she was still in awe of the guild. She was avoiding a flying chair there, a flying man here, before managed to find and hide under a table.

"My, My, a newcomer, Hello there!" A soft angelic voice startled Lucy. It was Mirajane in person.

"Mirajane!.. The Real one!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. The person, who was standing in front of her was no other than the beautiful, Part-time, silky-white haired, famous model.

"Yes," The girl gave Lucy a sweet, innocent carefree smile. A smile that was a borderline illegal on Mirajane too adorable face.

Lucy didn't know how to respond. She couldn't believe that she was talking to "The" Mirajane in person. Then, there was the awkward battle around them, which the famous model/waitress was completely ignoring.

"Uhm, Shouldn't we stop them" Lucy asked and pointing toward Natsu, who was standing on top of a mountain of people.

Mirajane gazed toward where Lucy was pointing. "My, now that Natsu is back, this place might actually be tore apart." She said with a chuckle of affection.

It was making Lucy wondering if Natsu and Mirajane had some kind of past together. It lasted until reality kicked in. "But, the place is already being tore apart!" She exclaimed awkwardly with a sweat-drop.

"Oh, let them be, they are having fun" Mirajane answered cheerfully.

Lucy had an odd feeling, that the white-haired beauty was talking about Natsu. Who actually seemed to have a good time.

"But, aren't you a little worried?" Lucy asked pointed her head toward A black-haired man, who was only wearing underwear, and was heading toward Natsu, ready for a fight.

"That's just Gray, those two had been fighting since day one" Mirajane answered the unspoken question. "Beside, aren't he cute?"

"Who?"

"Natsu fight me!" Gray yelled.

"Come back when you are dressed!" Natsu yelled back.

"Natsu of cause, he so innocent, and cute! " Mirajane said with too much love in her tone, and yet with some hint of sadist. It oddly didn't match with Lucy observation of the famous model.

"This is not normal!" Lucy said, and now fully believing that Mirajane and Natsu had some kind of past together.

The white-haired waitress dodge a flying guildie offhanded."Oh my, Don't worry... and..."

A bottle managed to hit the girl head, sending her to the floor.

"Mirajane!" Lucy yelled and rushed beside the lying girl.

"Beside..." Mirajane said like nothing had happen to her.

Boooom... The main door opened, which startled everyone.

"She is here..." Mirajane added and was slowly standing up, dusting her clothes absently.

But, before Lucy could look, who it was, she was interrupted.

"Ooh, aren't he cute?" The white-haired waitress said.

Lucy followed her line of sight, and spotted Natsu, who had ended at one of the corners with arm straight out. Like he was trying to hold an invisible person in place from getting closer. What worried her, was his frightful expression.

"No touching, Mira..." Someone said behind them. Lucy turned around and saw the same female-knight from before.

"You..." Lucy said with mouth open.

"A newcomer, I see, I am Erza, nice to meet you. However, I apologies. I need to handle out a special punishment before leaving. Mira..." The red-head said, nodding to Mirajane.

"Your meeting with the Master already finished?" Mira asked, with her more innocent expression.

Lucy wondering if the waitress was trying to buy Natsu some time to escape. Since he was trying to sneak away from them, or as far away as possible.

"Yes, Make sure that Natsu and Gray aren't on a mission for more than three days, I might need their help..." Erza said and walked over to Natsu, who was trying to sneak away with his back toward them.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled before he was grabbed and being dragged away. Lucy noticed that everyone, except Mirajane, had the same fearful expression.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lucy asked, concerned about her new friend.

"Aye"

"Happy!"

"Aye" Happy said.

"When did you get here?" Lucy asked.,

"Erza found me..." Happy said with a shiver.

* * *

_Scene-Break - At the nearby forest, inside a small hut, which was the home of Natsu and Happy._

Natsu was in the bath with Erza. He hated it. Well, many people would actually like to be in his place, but not the pink-haired man. The reason behind it was actually trivial.

Erza was a young woman with a simplify mind. When she put her minds in something, it always end with 100% devotion. Which mean, Natsu was taken care off in bath, literally being cleaned everywhere. It was rather humiliating for the young dragon-slayer. If His arch-rival was ever going to find out about it, it would be the end of him.

She was cleaning his back, sometime gently and slowly, other time crude and painful. Of cause, since he was a rather young man, or a late teen. His manhood wanted some kind of attention, that itself was humiliating, He hated when some part of his body could not be controlled. He might not know, that all young men had those kind of problem. Especially, if a pretty woman was cleaning their body, but Natsu didn't know that.

Because of that, Natsu hated when Erza woulds chuckle or giggle whenever she noticed his problem. It might had been another reason for the young knight to be amused, but it was not something he wanted to ask her about.

"So, you didn't try to follow me on my mission where you?" Erza asked, pressing her chest to his back, causing the young man to blush in embarrassing. He really wanted to ask her, if she knew what her body was doing to his, but somehow feared it would cause some kind of misunderstanding.

"No, I was just following the rumors about Igneel, I didn't even know you where there... I swear!" Natsu defended, how would he knows about it anyways? He was actually not bright when it came to names and locations. It's something he came to accept, not that people like Gray needed to know.

"What about this Girl you where with? She seems like a princess..." Erza said, her mouth close to his ears, his danger sense raised in an alarming rate.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Natsu answered, he really didn't know what she was refereeing to. However, It worked since he could feel, that it made her relax. Her head nudged at his, lips touching his neck.

Erza moved her arms around him, hugging him from behind. It started with her hands gentle caress his chest then they slowly moving down…

Natsu could feel instinct taking over, and as all men, he let it consume him…

_Sometime later…_

Somehow, they moved from the bathroom to the bed, with him sitting on the edge, and Erza sitting on top of his laps, straddling his waist with her legs while passionately kissing like newlywed. Either could get enough of each other.

It was also a little training for him, as her hands exploring his back, he was ex-equipping and re-equipping parts of his special made armor. It's was not an easy feats, as months came to past since he learned a bit of her magic. She had been pushing him to edge of his own magic understanding.

Minutes or hours passed before they were done.

Suddenly Erza magical equipped her Dragon Knight armor and with a stern look. "Natsu, now to your punishment..."

"Punishment?" Natsu asked in confusion, "What kind, what have I done?"

Ezra sighed in disappointment, causing the dragon-slayer to sweat-drop. "Natsu, you did fine with destroying The Devon Thief Family, but destroyed seven houses in the process… Houses that belonged to Innocent townspeople!"

"I just forgot about one of the brothers… It was embarrassing to be kicked by him and then sent through 7 houses..." Natsu mumbled in defend. He knew, that he should have counted how many he had beaten before starting to relax….

"You then managed to level a Historical Clock Towel in the town of Tully!"

"Well... She tried to fly away with the client's daughter…" Natsu defended, but he knew fully well, that he could have prevented the daughter from being taken in the first place.

"...Burning down a church in Freesia"...

That was actually not his fault, the client told him to destroy an evil cult base of operation, and the church was their base. No one told him that the church was important to the townspeople.

"...Damaging part of the Lupinus Castle"…

He was not going to tell Erza that the princess wanted to merry him after he defended her from assassination attempt…

"...Nazuna ravine observation collapsed and thus stopped its operation"…

He did eat the magical flame, but that was to prevent a mad wizard from using it to destroy the town… Not to mention, that he had to spend a few days using his own flame to power the place… It was not his fault that the magical barrier was overloaded by his fire.

"...Destroying half of Hargeon's port"…

Okay, that he didn't have any excuses… Except his motion sickness...

* * *

_Scene-break - Back at the Guildhall…_

Lucy felt little out of place, even if the guild members were friendly toward her. She was still a shy girl when it came to new people. She watched and observed people around her, until she came to one person…

The master of the guild had just came and told about the trouble the guild had caused, it seems Erza decided to give a special punishment for Natsu. It caused a small relaxation for the other guild-members. They all seemed to fear the young red-haired knight.

However, The master still seemed angry, and Natsu was likely being punished somewhere, and it was probably now the rest of the members turn.

"Guys!" The guild-master Makarov's voice boomed. "The Counsel members are angry at me all the time!"

The members were all ashamed and some of them, like her, were afraid of what the old master was going to do to punish them. The tension were high, people around her were sweating in fear.

"But" Makarov whispered "Forget about the Counsel Members!" He announced and burned the document from them.

"EH?" Lucy voiced out confused. She was not the only one.

"The power to overcome reason, is not born from reasoning. Magic is not miracle. Magic is when the spirit flow within us and the spirit energy from the world connects. They will form an embodiments for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and body, not to mention a sinewy concentration for that..." The guild-master lectured.

"What I mean is, Pouring all of your soul in whatever you are doing is Magic!" He then said with a victory hand sign. "So if you guys are worry about the watching eyes of the higher ups. Your magic would never improve. In other word, Do not fear the fools of the magic counsel. Just do whatever you think is right, that's the way of Fairy's tail mages!"

Everyone was cheering now until Lucy voiced what was on her mind. "So Natsu aren't going to get punished either?"

Somehow the question stopped everyone on their track. They all turned their head toward her, no one dared to answer... Well except one.

"I am sorry, but your are likely not going to see Natsu… ever again" Loki said with a hand on her left shoulder. Loki, the top ranked mage 'you want as boyfriend, researched by weekly sorcerer'.

Lucy tried to get eyes contact with the rest of the members, but they were all avoiding hers.

"He was a good friend, I will eat this fish to the memories of his" Happy said and digested a piece of raw fish.

"EH!"

"I will never going to find out, who was going to win… Well, probably me anyways..." Gray the half naked ice-mage said in disappointment.

"He is a real man!" A huge man said, Lucy assumed it was Elfman.

"Well, he is likely taking all the punishment, so you guys can have fun, may Natsu rest in peace, cheers!" Cana said, before lifting a barrel of beers to her mouth.

"What! What is going on?!"

"Lucy, about joining the guild, Master said we have room for new members..." Mirajane said with a smile, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"What about Natsu? Don't tell me he is gone?" Lucy shrieked.

"Natsu?" The part-time model asked bewildered.

"Don't tell me I am taking Natsu spot in the guild!" Lucy said, her voice full of pity and sorrow.

"My, my, I don't think..."

"What is going on?" The female-knight said, she somehow had arrived close to them.

"You!" Lucy pointed at Erza, "What did you do to Natsu!"

"Natsu? That case is closed!" Ezra answered evading.

"Hey Mira, Erza, Happy and Luigi, you joined the guild yet?" Natsu asked.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled, then her mind finally apprehended that the boy was alive. "You are alive!"

"Aye" Happy commented

"Huh?" Ezra, Mirajane and Natsu said with a baffled expression, before turning their eyes toward the blue cat.

"That was not me..." Happy said as it was daily stuff. They then turned toward the other members of the guild, who were all whistling innocently…

Lucy shook her head in irritation before sat down on the table. She watched as Ezra headed to the main door before telling Natsu something that she couldn't hear.

The question on her mind was, what kind of punishments did Natsu get?...

The other question she would try to find out, was how Natsu changed his clothes so fast...

_**End chapter 2.**_

* * *

_**Author notes:**_

_I am happy that so many actually have taken interest in this story. It was actually just a spur of the moment writing. The Truth is, I only saw Fairy Tail until the S-class trail act… :)_

_Which is the only work I gotten my hands on so far. I should probably travel to Japan one day and buy all the work. I wonder were I in Japan I should visit on my business trip… hehe._

_Well, thanks for all the reviews, the last part of this story was rushed. SO Sorry, I will try to fix it when my eyes aren't this blurred (So sorry about the little change of styles. )… Cheers and soon happy new Year!_

_What do you guys think of Wendy and _Erza_ Knightwalker, I only researched a little about those girls… What personality could best describe them? _

_Siria'n Out.. _

_until next tim_e!


	3. Chapter 3 - Starting of something good?

**Fairy's tail - The Book of END - chapter 3**

**AN/**

Here is another chapter, Sorry for the delay uploading, I planned to upload last Sunday, but one of the faithful readers, who have been very helpful regarding this story called shotgun. I decided to let him/her read it first.

But again, that was a stupid excuse on my part, what was really the reason was because I am working on multiple stories; For now I am uploading stories in this order.

_**Fairy's Tail - The book of END **_

_**NGE - The Last Possibility**_

Those two above, will be the stories I am concentrating uploading here in Fanfiction for now.

Other stories I am working on whenever I have the time, however, they will not be uploaded right away.

_Naruto - Ageless_ \- ( I wanted to finish the "Beyond the border Act" before uploading, which should be from chapter 5 to 9, with chapter 10 as the act epilogue)

_A certain (not so) ordinary Life_ -( Multi-crossover, borderline Original story, Planned chapters 20, for the first act. )

Now that it is out of the way, I am going to start writing on Chapter 2 for Last Possibility...

(Fast update, 1 hour after upload - It seemed my auto-correction changed Erza into Ezra - Thanks for DraigTrueEmperor9 for pointing that out. I have not noticed the auto-correction)

* * *

**Fairy's tail - The Book of END**

**_Chapter 3, The Starting of something good?..._**

* * *

_**July 04.**_

Lucy went into the city searching for a place to stay and arrived late at the guild. The sun was barely visible in the horizon, lighting the sky with its reddish glow. She was smiling happily, and wanted to find the boy who she became friends with. The reason for her giddy mood was because of the good news; She had gotten a place to live, and it was really cheap too.

She entered the guild, looking for her friend. The place was rather empty compared to the first time she saw it. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. It gave her an uneasy feeling. It forced her to wonder if she should have told the boy where she was going.

The truth was that she ran away from home, but it was not something she wanted to talk about yet. Her father was a very rich man. There was a chance that he would give her problems if he ever found out about her location. It was also the reason that she never told anyone her last name. Deciding, that there was only one way to find where Natsu was. She walked up to the bar, leaning her body and arms at the disk.

"Mira-san" She asked with a smile, "Do you know where Natsu is?"

Mirajane forced a chuckle, hiding her pained face. Everyone in the guild had some kind of past, that in a way, which linked them all together. Her past was connected to Natsu more than anyone in the guild. It made her understand the young boy's emotion better. It was not like she was sympathizing with the boy. The correct word would be empathy. After all, her younger sister died, a person who was as close to the boy as Erza, his oldest friend.

From her early childhood, she too barely remembered her own parents. Hardship was common for the guild members. It was maybe the reasons that nearly every member thought themselves as family, comrade, brothers and sisters. Still, fate came in many forms, testing her very own soul. She noticed that Lucy was clinging to Natsu. It did scare her a little due to how lively and close they became in little time. It reminded her of how her own sister managed to be friendly with the boy.

"You shouldn't be worried, he will be back when he is done..." Mirajane said. She was also worried about Natsu. She trusted the boy to take care of himself. Even so, she was hiding her fear behind a natural smile. She had become a good actor when it came to Natsu.

Lucy's sad expression worried her a little. In a way, she envied the girl, fully showing her emotion on her face. They became friends so fast. Comparing to herself, she was too stubborn with her own rivalry with Erza, that she managed to scare Natsu to the point, which forced him to run away whenever they were alone. It was only due to the accident that she wanted to change herself.

Lucy had now come into the position of taking Natsu away. She could take the boy who was her only link to her decreased sister. What would become of her? Still she wanted to stay with her character. It was the sweet personality she created, Lisanna's identity. Her fears could be easy explained. It was the feeling that Lucy had somehow come between Lisanna and Natsu...

"Mira-san?" Lucy asked with a worried expression, this time it was toward her.

"Sorry, I just had something in my mind. You should trust Natsu, he will always come back." Mirajane said. Her face serene and smiling. "What about helping me sort the guild library while waiting?"

_Scene break_

* * *

Mirajane felt a little lost to her own actions. She wanted to see how Lucy would react toward the boy by accidentally showing their pictures from the early childhood. It ended with her answering uneasy questions, forcing her back to the unforgiven past, although, it felt nice. Lucy was friendly and seemed harmless.

It did not take long before Natsu arrived back from his 'Rescue' mission. Now he was happily explaining to Lucy what he had been up to. Macao was saved with his pride intact. It probably a good thing, that Lucy didn't come with him. Macao had taken a quest to defeat a band of Vulcans, whom were terrorizing the local population? Vulcan, an ape/yeti liked gorilla; the beasts were famous for using 'Take over' magic, which she herself had mastered. With the last Vulcan taken over Macao, it could have been a disaster, if Lucy was captured. The horror of the beast, then adding a pervert old mind…

Mirajane wondered if Natsu knew the possibility that Macao had been taken over by a Vulcan. He might be more perceptions than what people gave him credit for. She laughed it off a little. There were likely only three people alive who understand Natsu. Maybe one-day Lucy would be the fourth.

Watching Natsu and Lucy talking animated with each other, filled her heart with hope and sadness. Natsu was not a person who actually could talk casually or social-adapt. He was of cause more adapt than, let say, Erza. If it was not where because of his blue companions, Natsu would be a little brat making more trouble than needed.

Forcing Gray to team up with Natsu might be more problems too. Those two still have a fierce rivalry that could compete with her own back in the days. Her mind chuckled to the destruction, which Erza and her left behind. In that situation, Lucy arrived just in time. Natsu spent too much time alone with the blue cat. The cat secret personality was rather sadistic. She would know, because, Mirajane had been hiding a side of her, that only Erza and people before the accident knew about. There was a reason people called her, the Devil, after all...

Lucy teaming up with Natsu might be what the boy needed. Not to mention it would provide her a pretty entertainment for the otherwise possession Ezra. There something off with those two, she just knew it. The rest of the guild might not have noticed how guarded Erza was around Natsu. It might have seemed little awkward; nonetheless, there a different from being a social-awkward and a forced denial.

One of the reasons was that Natsu by some means learned 'Requip Magic'. He somehow managed to change his clothes surreptitiously with the use of Ezra's signature magic. Another time, which she noticed was when Erza tasted Natsu's special menu. Seeing the red-hair girl eating something, that only Natsu should be able to consume, was startling and pushed her curiosity to the blink of stalking the two whenever they were alone.

Lucy; a friendly soul, who was also close to Natsu. Mirajane had no intention of using the blond girl to do her dirty work. It was just the possibility that Natsu newest friend could provide her with some more insight, voluntary, of cause. It should be simple enough to provide the girl with a little push, who seemed to get rather easy bored whenever Natsu was not nearby.

Sending her newest friend into a detective work did seem rather manipulating on her side. Nevertheless, if Lucy herself was searching more information, then no harm would come. Besides, the girl's curiosity was already to the point of no return. In a way, they were helping each other. One of the obstacles would be Erza. Right now, Lucy seemed to respect the female-knight. It is understandable for any new members to respect the powerful S-Rank mage, to the point of fearing her.

However, the red-hair girl would only harm people if someone threatening Fairy's Tail or Natsu, friendly fighting was of cause okay. People were exaggerating a lot when it came to Erza's disciplinary, the truth was, that they almost have a healthy respect and well. It was just that Erza was not very good with holding back on her power. It was still not enough to kill anyone, simply send them out cold for a day or two.

She was only using her power on people who could handle the punishment anyway, which mean 4 out of five members had never been reprimanded by the red-hair. Nevertheless, any healthy person who had seen Natsu or Gray getting beaten would know not to mess around her.

Her idea to get Lucy involved with her plan was actually quite easy. She just needed to seed the importance of joining a team. Natsu only teamed with Erza whenever she was not doing S-class mission. Teaming up with someone else provided the Mages more abilities to handle their assignment. Someone like Natsu should be able to handle anything alone. He would be the blonde girl mentor.

Mirajane chuckled to her own thoughts. It was a while ago she used this side of her. The evil, sadistic personality was finally emerging from the deep within her soul. She did kind of miss her rivalry with Ezra. Maybe the arrival of Lucy would push her away from the big, cheerful, sister-character.

_Scene break_

* * *

Erza sat up a camp inside the dark forest. She picked up a simple quest around the area where she heard the rumors. It would provide a good alibi to sniff around. It might take days before she even likely could catch anything interesting. Her opportunity to find any evidence in the forest was also close to zero. It was just pure luck that her quest led her to the place. The way to gather information had always been in the bar after all. When she finished with her quest, she would pay for a room and spend some time listening for rumors.

There was also another rumors in the area that picked her interest. Someone was selling real dragon scales. It was one of the rare ingredients she needed to make her body able to handle dragon slayer magic. It was fine for Natsu to provide her with dragon fire to eat. The problem was, that it was also dangerous to her body. If the fire was filled with too much magical energy, something that she wasn't prepared for, it could end in disaster. In her currently state, she was barely able to consume the fire without burning her.

The only reason she could learn it this quickly was her trust in Natsu. He could change the strength and even the heat which she was consuming his fire. From outside view, it looked like they were kissing. The reason was because it was nearly impossible to do it another way. It was the only safe way for her. Unless she managed to create a Dragon Lacrima, another reason for her to find dragon-scales.

She recently gathered the horn from the volcanic demon and blood from fire Wyvern. Fire from a fire-dragon could be the hardest to get, but somehow Natsu's flames count as one. The scale from the said dragon was the last rare ingredient. With all the items gathered she should be able to make a Dragon Lacrima, or directly consume it raw.

Dragon Lacrima might provide the user artificial dragon slayer abilities; However, the problem which she learned while interacting with Natsu and observing Laxus. Laxus; a man who had a lighting Dragon Lacrima implanted. It didn't give him any ability to consume other magical elements, but if he passed away, the Lacrima in theory could be used on another person, or sell.

That itself could provide her with enough money to live for a lifetime. It was just the other possibility. Natsu could change his body constitution; Adapting his body toward the magical material. He was forcing his body to accept and pull the mystical energy to temporary burst his own strength. In a way, he stole Laxus's signature magic, able to use different dragon-slayer magic.

It was not like she envied her boyfriend. There was something else that forced her to want to consume the Lacrima. Erza moved her right hand to her belly, gentle touching it.

There were no problems with her body, nothing wrong with it. She was healthy as any female could be. It was the reason; her condition was good as human possible. Natsu, she knew for sure was a part human. She had been searching for any information about dragon slayer, and none of them ever had a child.

With all her gathered information, it could only mean. Natsu was a part human, which mean; they were not able to have children of their own. She rubbed her belly; a single tear left her eyes. She found it out by accident; forgotten to take a magical contraception potion one day led her to the discovery.

The only way for them to have a family would be for her to be a dragon-slayer. Natsu promised her to tell the world about them. It was a promise he wanted to uphold by becoming an S-rank mage. It was her hope to change her body when the time comes. It was also the day, which the truth would come out. She needed to tell him about his own body.

To be a Dragon-Slayer, you leave humanity behind…

_Scene break._

* * *

Another world another life; a woman with a long red mane, wearing a revealing knight outfit that could be easy appeared like bikini in the inexperience eyes. Alluring the enemies, distracting them until it was too late to defend against her assault.

The war all started when the world's Lacrima source was revealed to not last forever.

Now the woman was fighting against her own country men, against the rebellion. It was an alliance formed by the magical guilds. She was sympathy with them, since they only wanted to live like they always did. It was just that they were ignorant of the world, taking their own personally desire over the need of humanity. What they were doing was slowly killing the world which they all reside.

"Don't you know what you are doing to our world. When the Lacrima runs out, the world dies with it!" She said with the tip of her sword, which pointing at the mans' heart.

"I just want to race, be the fastest man..." The man said with a tranquil smile.

"Please, there are still time to repent for your sin..." The knight said with her stoic voice, yet her eyes were pleading.

"I can't stop being who I am..." He replied with a sad look.

"So, this is the day we turned enemies?" The female knight stated, her heart broken.

"I will rather be killed by you than being publicly executed..."

No, she couldn't kill this man, it was not possible. "Go, get out of here before the royal guards reinforcement arrives." She yelled, dropping her sword.

"You too, the alliance will be here soon..." He whispered in return.

"I hope that our part..."

Explosion, darkness…

_Scene break_

* * *

Lucy was walking beside Natsu in the nearly empty street of the city. The warm yellow glow of the street lights touched his skin. It stirred something unknown in her heart. It was a feeling that twisted her stomach and forced an unexpected smile on her face.

Natsu became someone she liked to spend time with. Maybe it was because she never had any friend, living in a mansion with hardly any interaction with people her own age. She did just barely recently run away from home, and already met a boy her age. Her father would probably have a heart attack if he ever found out.

They were walking silently while she playfully danced at the edge, sneaking a glance toward the distracted boy now and then. His right hand was on his chest; his face watched the stars with a wishful or was it painful expression?

Lucy was more than happy to be able to send the evil cat away. It was pretty easy; Give the "blue devil" fish and he was distracted until there were no more left. Now she could finally talk with the guy without interruption. Yet, there was not much to talk about. Her small history lesson from Mira-san was little heartbreaking; Lisanna and Natsu.

She could try to talk about the girl, but her fear to become too noisy stopped her. It was a topic which could end badly. With her own perceptions of the other guild members, it seemed that no one dared to enter the subject. It was very understandable, since she herself felt awkward just by thinking about it.

There were of cause another matter to her dilemma; Natsu and Mira-san. It was something that had been nudging her mind since her introduction to the young part-time model. She wanted to know what kind of relation those two had.

"Erh Lui… Lucy?" Natsu interrupted her train of thoughts.

Lucy nearly fell down the edge due to him startling her. "Ya?" She asked in confusion. He was standing near some stairs toward an apartment building.

"Don't you live here?" He asked with one raised eyebrows.

So deep were her thoughts that she completely forgotten her own apartment. Well, her excuse was that she had just moved in…

_Scene break._

* * *

_**July 05, Morning.**_

Erza woke up in her room tired. She didn't get any sleep, barely closing her eyes now and then. She slept with her armor on, which she was most comfort in. It provided her with protection from her nightmares and fears.

She still remembered when her village was being attacked. They killed many and turned the rest into slaves. She was one of those captured. Not long after they sent her to work in the mines where she labored with barely any food or water. Breaking stones was daily life. The emotional scars forever in her soul, tainted her essence of life.

One day she gained power, that day rebellion came. They escaped barely, a very close friend, someone she trusted died. The betrayal in her heart by another person still lingered painfully. She believed in him until the very end.

No one should have died that day, if it was not where for him, everyone would still be here, and she would not be the only one who escaped. She might have excused herself that she wanted to believe in him, even so. She wanted to believe that he had something good inside. He was nice to her from the start, so the betrayal hit her without warning. The trust was something else; she was too weak to accept reality back then.

Now the boy turned man was one of the most powerful and influential person in the land. She needed a secret ace in her sleeves if she wanted to beat him. She needed to be stronger to protect Natsu until he could stand beside her. It was a fight she feared more than anything.

Before the fated battle, she needed to destroy any evil she comes across. Children should not experience the hardship the way she did. Even then she was the lucky one compared to others. In the end, she was trying to buy time…

Erza rose from the bed. It was not the time to linger in the past, there a future she needed to prepare for. She managed to gather the needed information to strike her target, even if only by the names: Lullaby and the dark guild Eisenwald.

She walked out of the room, returned the key to the clerk on the disk before going outside. A 'medium' sized wagon, big as a truck, was waiting. She grabbed the handle and started to pull, time was essential.

_Scene break._

* * *

Train ride back to the guild was boring, listening to old women gossiping about their husbands or some they knew about. It was not one of those conversations Ezra wanted to listen to, still it was entertainment itself.

"Hey did you know, when she got home from work she caught him kissing the maid!"

"Really, how couldn't he?..."

"Well I always know that he is some bad egg…"

"Agree, listen to this, the girls' mother always says that they are perfect together..."

"It most be shocking… but it's her own fault for always coming home late"

"It serves her right, that woman always flaunt about this and that..."

"So, what else have you heard?"

"Well, when she caught them..."

It was pure luck that the train was fast, due to the timely arrival at her destination. The red-haired knight rushed out of the train. Sadly enough, the last part of their conversation was a least a bit public friendly. However, the start was something she only read about in her smut novel. While it was interesting and mind-blowing, it still managed to make her face flush in embarrassment, and that was saying something. Old ladies were scary…

She took her special wagon and dragged it with her, trying to forget about the talk between the women in the train. It not even passed midday. Hopefully, Natsu didn't take any time-consuming jobs.

The young knight was walking on the street toward the guild, watching the townspeople casually mingling together in an endless dance of socialization. They were living in their own existence, protected by the many horrors from the worlds around them. It was something she wanted to protect.

She wanted to protect this kind of life. After all, she was one of the few who experienced their 'daily careless life' taken away from them, just a day, a single second, and all the happiness gone. Ezra needed to become stronger, not only for herself, but to the people around her.

Due to her absentminded, she barely spotted a blue cat sulking not far away. She was too distracted to notice her partner's companion. Happy seemed to be annoyed. It was normally only when Natsu and the blue cat ended up in disagreement. What was odd, was that Natsu was no where in sight?

"Happy?"

"hm?"

Yes, the cat was disturbed by something…

"Erza!" Happy yelled and somehow lost his balance and fell over, likely stumbled over his own foot.

"Where is Natsu?" She asked in her stoic tune.

Natsu once told her that her voice scared him. It was just too hard for her to change the way she talks. In her mind, she was trying to sound 'soft' and friendly. However, the look on the sweating cat told her everything. Happy was scared of her.

It was not like she minded the (un)healthy respect from the blue cat. Happy was giving her a bad impression of her own character. He was always overreacting, teaching Natsu dreadful habits whenever she was away. She really didn't care, but it still hurt her a little when he was this scared of her.

"I am sorry, I only first found out that he slept with Lucy today!" The blue cat yelled and rushed away.

Erza was going to capture him until her mind registered the words…

"Slept with Lucy?" she whispered with eyes huge, heart beating painfully.

Words from the Old ladies conversation returned… NO.

Erzas' legs turned weak, and for the first time, she could feel the heavy armor weighting her down. The strength of hers, which she was so proud of left sudently. It made her fall to her knee. It was a shocking revelation, since not even Lisanna could deal this kind of blow to her when it came to Natsu.

Anger, jealousy and confusion. Her mind no longer cleared of thoughts. It didn't want to accept reality. No it was not that, she believed in Natsu. He wouldn't betray her...

Raising up with renew strength, she forced her magic to locate the young dragon slayer. They were connected by the mythical flames of life. Erza was going to let it guide her, hopefully he was still her boyfriend by then.

_Sometime later…_

Erza was standing in front of a medium-sized apartment building. She could feel Natsu magic radiating from the it. She opened the main door and walked inside, careful read the names tags for the residents.

Lucy

It was little off that the girl didn't have any last name. Lucy was likely keeping a few secrets as many others in the guild.

Erza walked to the apartment door, knocking and waiting for the girl to open.

"Coming!"

It was long ago that Ezra had lost a fight when it came to her emotions, a restrain she placed on herself. The scent of Natsu escaping the apartment as it doors opened triggered something in her, that she thought had forgotten... Rage.

Summoned a sword in her hand she pointed the tip at the girl's eyes…

Lucy eyes rolled back, before her body collapsed in shock…

_Scene Break_

* * *

Natsu was strolling the street; his destination was the brand-new apartment his friend got. The reason was that he had gotten a mission request, which seemed easy and fun for the new guild member. Maybe he could try to prank her a little by forcing her to wear a maid-outfit. It was not a requirement. It was more a hint from the client toward those that wanted to infiltrate.

The dragon slayer prefer something simpler; Knocking their front gate down and burn the building with the item inside. The mission was uncomplicated; find a book, destroy it, and get the reward. There were no points in infiltrating, but it could be fun if he somehow convinced the girl nevertheless. He might need the help from a certain cat.

About the said cat, Happy had been moody since yesterday. It was like something happened between him and Lucy. He didn't even see his blue companion in the apartment, forcing him to spend time alone with the blond beauty. It was not something that should worry him much, but he had a bad feeling about it.

Happy was a ball of "happiness" always smiling, joking, but have a slight evil persona which came up now and then. Natsu was likely the only one that knew the cat as what he was. The cat had a very deep magical knowledge, sturdy here and there. He could even perform other kinds of magic, not as powerful as "human" but it was a feat by itself. The only magic his blue friend managed to improve was the longevity and speed of his "Fly" ability.

Natsu sniffed the air and noticed the scent of his friend. Getting closer, he could see the cat radiating dark aura. "Happy?" He asked.

The aura disappear and the cat turned around with a smile on his face. "Aye"

Natsu was not someone who normally follows his brain much. He only did when needed, mostly if his opponent used clever tricks or when Ezra dragged him to sturdy magical theories. Dealing with Happy was not one of those, so the alarm bell ringing in the back of his mind was being pushed aside.

Looking at his long-time friend he knew right away how to change the mood. Happy might be very good in showing his carefree "air-headed" side. Natsu could tell just by looking that something was bothering the blue cat.

"Hey Happy, look at this!" He said with a bright smile, showing the request form.

Happy read the paper with huge mischievous eyes before jumping high in the air "Aye"

"Look Natsu, maybe we can get Lucy to wear a Maid-uniform!" Happy exclaimed with childish excitement.

"Great mind think alike!" Natsu replied with a smile of his own and gave a thump up.

It was a few minutes later that they both arrived at the front door of the said apartment. Natsu took a small glance toward his companion, who seemed to be preoccupied by something.

"I think I forgot something… what.. Lucy.. weird, scary, weird...". The blue cat mumbled, probably trying to remember something important.

Natsu was about to ask, but decided to let it go. His friend would remember it eventually, after all, he always did.

The young dragon slayer was not really social adapt when it came to trivial stuff as knocking before entering. He would have done it, if the door belonged to someone else, but since it had been Lucy's, his new friend, there were no reasons to force himself toward those kinds of ethics.

He opened the door, when Happy jumped up in the air. "Natsu, Erza is back, I think I said something that can be mistaken!"

"Huh" Natsu looked at the cat before turned his glaze to the room. Ezra was standing above an unconscious Lucy. Diabolic aura was escaping his girlfriend. It sent shivers down his spines, frozen his very soul and body in time.

"Erza?"

The woman turned her body toward them, eyes burning with uncontrolled darkness…

Natsu fainted in the spot...

* * *

**The End of Chapter 3...**

* * *

**AN/ - **If I am am not being delayed by my jobs, expect something under a month for next chapter.

**Again I am thankful for all the support and are really sorry for all delays in the story. **

**I would normally place Reviews to the reviewers here, but some people rather prefer being answered in the form of msg.**

**If you guys want my thoughts on your reviews, fell free to write, if enough people want it, I don't mind**

**When I started the story I can see how it will end, how it will start, but nothing between. So be in mind, to me this story is the same as reading the epilogue from a book without reading from the beginning.**

**The cannon part I only reached to the tournament, my Fairy Tail lore are behind. I will try to keep the characters as close as possible to the cannon.**

**I am also going to rewrite Chapter 2, due to my feeling that it.. lack something.**

**Feel free to provide any thoughts on chapter 3 or what you guys wanna see in future chapters... (since I already begun on chapter 4)**

Naruto - Ageless, I am still working on the story, My plan of uploading the next few chapters are only being delayed because I am sadly not satisfied with the secondary plot. The lack of Naruto lore on my part is the main reason. Another reason was that a lot of you guy want harem ending... sigh, even making my "helper" want it too. Since I am mostly against harem where it end with multiply girls.

\- Ps, I don't mind leading it toward harem, but the main character have to decide in the end!


End file.
